


Turned Into a Foot Doll

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25





	Turned Into a Foot Doll

Barry and Jane were sat in their living room. Barry was trying to write up another story but he was too exhausted. Jane put her arm round Barry smiling at him.  
“Are you ok love?” She asked.  
“Yeah... Yeah...” Barry sighed. “Just tired. Can’t think of a story to write...”  
Jane smiled, kissing him on the lips.  
“You can suck on my toes at anytime if you need energy.” She grinned.  
“Don't tempt me...” Barry blushed, giggling shyly.  
She smiled, putting her feet on his lap.  
“Go ahead baby.” She winked.  
He blushed badly as he slowly wrapped his mouth around her toes, sucking on them slowly while moaning softly.  
“Feel my soft feet in your mouth.” Jane grinned.  
Barry kept sucking on her soft, elegant toes slowly, savouring the taste.  
“Mmm... Such a sweet taste...” Barry moaned.  
He sucked harder, getting all the sweet yet hypnotic taste from her sexy toes. She smirked at him in happiness as her eyes lightened up.  
“You obey my feet. My feet control you.” She said.  
“I obey your feet... They control me...” Barry replied, almost robotically.  
Jane sighed in happiness as she relaxed.  
‘This is the 8th time you’ve fallen for this babe. But you know how much I love it.’ She thought to herself.  
“You love how they stink and smell.” She smiled.  
“I love how they smell Mistress. I just can’t get enough.” Barry replied.  
“You love my feet so much.” Jane said.  
“I love your feet so much Mistress.” Barry replied.  
“Suck till your brain is mush.” She commanded.  
Barry sucked harder and harder on her succulent toes before putting her whole foot in his mouth. He sucked on her whole foot hard and slow as it when in and out of his mouth slowly. His eyes narrowed as he sucked with so much pleasure, his mind feeling so gooey all the sudden. She leaned over to him, kissing his forehead as he continued to suck. He smiled as he kept sucking, tasting Jane’s delicious feet as his mind felt like it was melting, turning into a puddle.  
“I’m having fun.” Jane smirked, leaning back and resting her other foot on Barry’s lap.  
“Me too Mistress.” Barry said muffled with Jane’s beautiful foot in his mouth as he sucked more and more. He moved his tongue around her toes in his mouth as his mind turned into mush as his eyes narrowed more from the pleasure.  
“You love my feet and only mine.” Jane said.  
Barry’s speech began to slur, his mind mushing up. “I... Love... Feet... Mmm...”  
“My feet control you.” She smiled.  
“Your feet control me...” Barry replied robotically.  
“You are my foot doll.” She smiled.  
“I... Am your foot doll...” Barry replied, smiling and drooling.  
She smiled as she moved closer to him, patting his head.  
“Good doll. From now on, I will think for you.” Jane ordered. “And everything is perfect because I am here.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Barry replied, drooling. “Everything is perfect.”  
“Do you like not thinking doll?” She asked.  
“Yes Mistress.” Barry replied. “I like being mindless.”  
“Now, dance for me doll!” Jane ordered.  
“Yes Mistress.” Barry obeyed.  
He got up from the couch as he began to dance in front of Jane, spinning around slowly as he danced.  
“Stick one foot out.” Jane ordered.  
Barry only obeyed, sticking one foot in the air as he danced, spinning slowly.  
She leaned back smiling as Barry kept dancing, with a blank expression on his face, neither stopping or tiring out.  
“Heh. What a fun show.” Jane relaxed, watching her new toy dance and obey only her and her spectacular feet.


End file.
